


Un Sherlock Dormido

by PauuFu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu
Summary: John llega a casa y encuentra al detective profundamente dormido. El no sospecha que un Sherlock dormido es aún más peligroso que uno despierto





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Este drabble participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"
> 
> Advertencias: Johnlock, quizá algo OoC
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC
> 
> Sin más les dejo leer. Que lo disfruten

John observó a su mejor amigo. Mientras este dormía en el sofá. Era tan extraño que esté durmiera que se sorprendió al entrar a el departamento y verlo tendido, con los ojos cerrados, respiración acompasada y un pequeño hilito de saliva que salía de su boca y se perdía en la tela del sofá.

Se acercó a él, con intensiones de despertarlo, para que fuera a acostarse a un lugar más cómodo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. El hombre de cabellos rizados se veía tan adorable y tranquilo, que John no tuvo corazón para despertarlo. Algo en su forma de dormir delataba que no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo el mismo a la habitación, dudaba que se despertara

Retomó su camino para acercarse a su compañero de piso y lo miró unos segundos más, evaluando cual sería la mejor manera de levantarlo sin despertarlo. Se agachó un poco y pinchó su mejilla ligeramente, solo para evaluar que tan dormido estaba, pero al no obtener reacción alguna, supuso que no importaba si se lo llevaba hasta arrastrando, Sherlock no se daría cuenta.

Paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda, para seguido enderezarse completamente, Sherlock realmente era liviano, debía obligarlo comer más, o en algún momento desaparecería

El hombre en sus brazos se removió ligeramente y murmuró algo inentendible, aunque sin despertarse. John caminó hasta la habitación del menor y abrió la puerta, no pregunten cómo, ni él lo supo. Lo recostó en la cama y buscó en el armario un manta, encontrándose con los calzoncillos en su búsqueda, se sonrojó escandalosamente y siguió buscando. Dio con una bastante gruesa, que pesaba bastante, supuso que con esa sería suficiente, la echó sobre Sherlock que ahora roncaba ligeramente.

Le miró dormir, era realmente un espectáculo, ver a Sherlock completamente relajado, sin quejarse del aburrimiento, era realmente encantador. Se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama y apoyó sus manos y cabeza sobre esta, observando embelesado aquella tez extremadamente blanca, enmarcada por unos hermosos rizos oscuros, que provocaban un contraste cautivador.

Los ligeros ronquidos de fondo comenzaban a adormecerlo, no creía que un sonido que normalmente encontraba desagradable, pudiera ser tan relajante. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos sin darse cuenta. Hasta que finalmente se durmió.

En la habitación no se sintió ningún movimiento, hasta después de unos minutos, cuando Sherlock se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa y miró directamente a John que dormía en una posición incómoda. Se levantó, tomo al rubio en brazos y lo acostó en la cama, acostándose a su lado y tapándolos a ambos con la gruesa manta. Se abrazó al doctor

Su plan había funcionado

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso es todo, realmente me salió bastante cursi
> 
> Es la primera historia que subo aquí, aunque hace tiempo ya fue subida a ff.net
> 
> Fue un placer escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, tomatazos, etc es bien recibido, aunque siempre con amabilidad <3
> 
> Adios


End file.
